1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to transmission lines, and more particularly to a zeroeth-order strip resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the resonant frequency of a conventional distributed open-ended or short-ended TL resonator depends on its physical length, while the lowest mode of the resonator is the first-order (n=1) mode where the guided wavelength λg becomes identical to twice the length of the resonator (2l). Currently, resonator size is determined by the desired resonating wavelength.
Accordingly a need exists for an enhanced resonator which can be implemented for any desired resonant frequency without altering physical resonator dimensions.